Script Idea Page- LegoKopek/Keplers
My Place to make script ideas! Discovery of Protodermis ICE WASTELAND Two Agori (Both MOC) approach an ice hole. AGORI 1: What is that... Silver stuff? *Bends down.* AGORI 2: Who know--- *During pause Agori 1 disintegrates.* what the? ---- ICY THRONE ROOM ICE LORD (shocked, confused face): What? AGORI 2: He just touched it... And poof. ICE LORD (change of expression into determined): Tap into it immediately! AGORI 2(kind of wary): I don't know... ICE LORD: Do it! AGORI: Yes sir! Agori leaves. ---- ELEMENT LORD MEETING TABLE (You can assume their faces) SAND: What? I want some of this liquid! ROCK: No, me! WATER: Obviously I should be the first recipient. JUNGLE: Give. Me. That. Stuff! FIRE: If I don't get it I'll... Sand: Maybe it should be divided? ICE: Enough! This stuff is mine, and it shall be mine to use! WATER: It's war, then. Group disperses. Great Being approaches Ice Lord when others leave. GREAT BEING (use DeviantART concept): Hmm... Allow us to tap into this... Liquid? ---- FROZEN WASTELAND AS ABOVE Raanu and... Whatsisname (BS01) collect smal sample in vial. They walk into the frozen distance. ---- Five GBs are gathered in a room around a cricular table with 7 foot diameter with little lighting. GB 01 (with eyepiece attached to "Mask"): Hmm.... When energized, it seems to have almost random effects. GB 02 (More Gold coloration than others): When solidified it seems just as strange of a result! HEREMUS: But in normal state? GB 01: What normal state? ANGONCE: (female if possible): The state it is when not energized, of course! GB 01: Oh, we've never seen normal state. We can assume it is energized due to the electron count. GB 05 (w/small microscope-like thing in hand): Well. I have. It seems just like water, but silver. But as an alloy with steel... *Pulls out blade.* Watch this! GB 05 strikes table in two, as the other scramble to save their vials of precious Protodermis. Heremus: Because of the effect on things when it comes in contact, I have come with a name: Protodermis. ANGONCE: Protodermis... *Nods.* That would work... The Core War .... Uh, let's read the BMP serials. The Building SAME POORLY LIT GB ROOM HEREMUS (GB 03): I think it's time to launch. ANGONCE (04): Launch your disaster? By the name of Tren Krom? HEREMUS: Yes. GB 02: But we found the power source to be... Unleveled. GB 01: Still, the Shattering has separated us from our brothers and sisters. We must rebuild it. Are we all I'm consent? All but ANGONCE nod. ANGONCE: Fine... But I don't like the idea. ---- IN WASTELAND BM The GBs stand and watch the GSRP lift into the sky. It reaches a great height, but without notice, the arms collapse off and it falls apart. The main shell then explodes. A huge piece of debris falls toward the GBs, and the everyone but GB 01 runs to the sides out of the way. GB 01 begins backing up, then turns and runs full speed, before having his legs crushed by the chunk. ---- A WELL-LIT ROOM WITH A MEDICAL-TYPE BED. (GB 01 has no extra armor or weapons an Inika w/o leg or shoulder armor, but still has body plate) GB 02 enters room. GB 01: You were right. The power was unstable. I shouldn't have let it get off the scale model. GB 02: I understand if you don't want to listen to me, but... I found a way for the power to never be off-balance, and I even have a planned idea to have beings maintain it so that this never happens. GB 01: Oh, do you? That is good. You were willing to accept a mistake and find a way to fix it. 02: And to build it, we could even use those same beings. 01: Done. ---- NARRATOR: And so the Great Spirit was made. The Great Beings made a new race called "Matoran," (transitions into GB's building Takua (2008 build, is white and wears a gold Noble Komau) the first of which being Takua, and the prototype of which were the element of Light, Av-Matoran. Later there would be the elements Lightning, Magnetism, Air, Psionics, Fire, Plantlife, Earth, Sonics, Water, Iron, Ice, and Gravity. They built the Great Spirit Robot, controlled for the time being by a being named Tren Krom, while the Great Beings finished making Mata Nui. It's destiny was to explore and rebuild Spherus Magna. It was powered by a natural energy storm through Karda Nui, his heart. All is Ready Angonce regards the GSR, complete and whole. The camera switches to the unknown Southern Isles and sweeps quickly in an aerial shot revealing Artidax, does a ring around Keetongu's Island, Visorak, Daxia, Nynrah, Odina, Stelt, the Northern Continent, Artakha, Destral, Tren Krom's Island, and flies over the Southern Continent due north to Xia, Zakaz, and Karzahni, ending up in Metru Nui, with the great Ko-Metru towers. She looks it up and down again. She turns to the others, GB 01 only a shadow behind the others. ANGONCE: Let's call it... Mata Nui. With the language of our creations for Spirit Great. Or, Great Spirit. I feel it will be regarded well in the future... More Harmful Events NARRATOR: Time inside the Great Spirit went smoothly, with any Matoran not working enough or mechanically not working properly sent to Karzahni. There were some events, however, that were truly damaging to the welfare of the universe... ---- NARRATOR: The Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui was truly ridiculous. The cause of it was a Po- Ta-Metru dispute that led to Po-Matoran sinking transport barges and Ta-Matoran melting a Po-Metru warehouse. It escalated into full-scale war as the Onu-Matoran sided with the Ta-Matoran, and the Le-Matoran helped the Ta-Matoran. As much as the Ko-Matoran tried to stop conflict, they ended up being pulled into it and sided with Po-Metru. Ga-Matoran made an attempt to be a neutral side is this pitiful war, but to no avail, and joined the Ta-Matoran in conflict. The Turaga was ineffective, and therefore fighting continued. Head of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Miserix, eventually had his lieutenant, Teridax, step in and stop the fighting. Teridax then locked several fighters in the Archives and killed them with some of the exhibits, in the Archive Massacre. The Makuta from then on we're assigned different regions to watch over, so this would not happen again. As a prize for his work, Teridax was assigned Metru Nui. Icarax was given Karzahni, Gorast the Tren Krom Peninsula, Mutran part of the Southern Continent, Tridax commander of Destral (although Miserx was formally watching it, as leader), Kojol Artakha, Spiriah Zakaz, Chirox Keetongu's Island and Visorak, Vamprah Odina, Krika part of the Northen Continent and later Zakaz, one Makuta Stelt, Bitil the Southwestern Islans. The Order of Mata Nui then locked the Matoran War Leaders in the Pit, but the negligence of work was killing the Great Spirit, and the Toa Team led by Toa of Magnetism Jovan had to go retrieve the Ignika and save him, one sacrificing himself. ---- The Barraki were a group of insolent warlords known as the League of Six Kingdoms. The Barraki had staged an attack on Mata Nui using their extensive armies, then divide the space up into a League of Six Kingdoms, led by Pridak. The others were Kalmah, Mantax, Ehlek, Takadox, and Carapar. They were defeated by a Makuta-Toa force led by Teridax, and locked in the Pit by the secretive Order of Mata Nui. ---- The Dark Hunter War Brush up on serials and the Legends books. Sometimes the Piraka have flashbacks. ---- The Barraki incident somehow caused Teridax to want to rebel against Mata Nui. He overthrew Miserix and imprisoned him on a volcanic island. He then began to set his plan into motion. But not long afterward, the Makuta as a species evolved into Antidermis, a virus allowing them to go without food or rest. Everyone's armor was then remade by Nynrah Ghosts to accommodate and protect the precious gas. Kojol then stole the Avhokii from Artakha. After that, Artakha has the Order of Mata Nui destroy and document and kill any person that bore the location of Artakha. ---- The Dark Hunter War